lo de siempre
by Stone.Corp
Summary: Suecia y dinamarca en una de sus cotidianas luchas.


**Disclaimer:**Hetalia no es de mi propiedad y mucho menos los nórdicos…desearlo no logra que lo sean…

**Inspiración:**una imagen y al principio sucesos de mi vida.

* * *

-es el fin

-¿Cómo lo sabes? , la batalla aun no ha termina tenlo por seguro ganaremos-aclamaba mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

-acaso no lo entiendes desde el principio tenemos todos la batallas perdida…nunca le podrás ganar ala muerte tenlo por seguro.

-no me dejes…

-estaré contigo siempre incluso en la eternidad, donde nuestras almas se unirán y volveremos a ser uno solo.

-no quiero, aun no iré por noruega-exclamo saliendo rápidamente rumbo ala casa.

Mientras que Finlandia se dirijia en busca de ayuda Dinamarca,volteaba a ver como se retiraba viéndolo perderse en el horizonte se dirijio a suecia ahora estaban solos, Dinamarca y Suecia como hace mucho tiempo antes.

-hola Berwald ¿Cómo te encuentras?-acercandose de forma cautelosa.

-cállate y MATAME-le decía rápidamente, mientras agarraba las sabanas con fuerza-prefiero que mi país se quede entre los míos.

-no…no me pidas eso-le respondió con terror-todo menos eso.

-es lo de siempre ¿no?, uno tiene que ganar, y el otro tiene que perder.

-Ber…

-hazlo Dinamarca y dile a fin que me disculpe…-fueron sus ultimas palabras.

El sonido de un hacha zumbando en el aire fue lo que se oyo, siendo seguido de un grito que se escucho en las afueras del cuarto, un pequeño llorando, ante esto solo pudo mirar sus manos ahora manchadas con la sangre de un ser querido, un puñetazo se dirigió en la cara.

-¡no debiste de hacerlo idiota!-le espeto noruega.

-pero el…

-su…¡¡su-san!!-exclamo Finlandia sollozando sin control.

-¡¡papa!!-decía sealand entrando después de haberse escapado de los brazos de Islandia que habían intentado detenerlo, encontrándose con su padre yaciendo el suelo sin responder a los llamados de su "madre"

-lo siento Finlandia-exclamo Dinamarca por ultimo antes de retirarse.

Ber …sabes que esto no hubiese sido necesario si tu no hubieses hecho esa locura?, si tan solo te hubieses mantenido neutral, luchar por " hijo", por tus amigos…y que hay de la familia?...eres un idiota Ber-exclamo al ultimo antes de lanzarse al vacio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aun en lo que el pensaba que fue su final podía oír voces, voces familiares, acaso aun en la muerte podría oírlos?-eso seria algo agradable aunque estuviese muerto-exclamo en voz alta.

-¡¡no estas muerto!!-escucho que le gritaban, para después ser abrazado por noruega-acaso eres idiota ,dejarme a mi solo …como se te paso eso por la mente-le espeto mientras lloraba.

-lo siento norge, yo no pensaba lo que hacia…o eso creo –decía con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de noruega.

-¿acaso piensas?-siendo esto dicho de forma brusca por Suecia que se encontraba en un costado de la puerta recargado.

-¿Como se encuentra?-exclamo Finlandia agarrando con delicadeza el brazo de Suecia para acerco mas ala cama en donde ahora se encontraba Dinamarca.

-Suecia…tu… ¿estas vivo?-empezó a decir con lagrimas en los ojos lanzándose hacia el.

-¡cuidado!-exclamo nerviosamente Finlandia a punto de acercarse hacia ellos, siendo detenido por el brazo por iceland que señalaba al par.

-Ber…vuélveme a decir que soy un tonto –con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se abrazaba por la espalda de Suecia.

-suéltame y cállate-fue la respuesta de Suecia…sin intenciones de hacerlo por sus propias manos, mirando ala lejanía guardo silencio…todo este caos había sido en parte culpa suya. Al final habían terminado los dos heridos como siempre…-me lastimas.

-Jo y acaso eres marica Ber.., no es la primera vez que te hiero.

-pero si la primera en la que me dejas medio muerto e intentas matarte…

-solo fue un error…un estúpido error…nunca te volveré a hacer caso…

-te odio denmark

-que pasa Ber si solo fue un poco de sangre-aun llorando abrazado de el.

-nunca cambiaran?-decía Finlandia suspirando, tal vez horas antes hubiese tenido replicas hacia Dinamarca pero ahora…al saber la locura que había cometido Dinamarca y lo que Suecia le había pedido, no tenia nada que objetar, ahora mas que nada lo sabia tenia que ser mas fuerte para Suecia.

-no lo creo…-exclamaba noruega, recogiendo la cobija que antes usase Dinamarca para taparse, ellos han sido siempre así-aunque tal vez debamos de omitir por un tiempo los país individuales de diferentes sabores para el postre.

-Si…uff-suspiraba Finlandia-esta vez tienen que ser del mismo sabor para que no hayan mas pleitos como este.

-…-se reprimía iceland.

Aunque lo deseen nunca podrán romper un lazo ya forjado desde antes.

Fue el pensamiento unánime.

* * *

!! Muchas Gracias Por Leerlo¡¡

**Entre tus brazos me encuentro protegido.**

**El dolor, la soledad puedo olvidarlos en ese instante.**

**Deseo quedarme un rato mas así, tomando tus manos entre las mías.**

**Frías al contacto, muy diferentes a ti en realidad.**

**Cálido, protegiéndome de la tempestad así eres tu.**

Reviews please!! ^o^/


End file.
